Characters
The characters in the series include but are not limited to: =Manga= First *Nao-kun (ナオくん) - A well liked but lazy high school student. *Ink Nijihara (虹原 いんく Nijihara Inku) - Heroine of Moetan. She lives next door to Nao and is infatuated with him. :*Pastel Ink (ぱすてるインク Pasuteru Inku) - The transformed version of Ink Nijihara, differentiated by the blue hair and duck costume. *Ah-kun (あーくん) - A magician in the magical kingdom, usually in the form of a duck. *Pen-kun (ペンくん) - A magician in the form of a pencil. *Oni-kun (おにくん) - A magician in the form of an eraser. *Ka-kun (かーくん)- A magician in the magical kingdom, usually in the form of a cat. Second *Tōya (透也) - moetan II's protagonist. *Yuni (優仁) - moetan II's heroine. *Chitose (千歳) - Touya and Yuni's classmate. =Anime= Nao ; :- A well liked but lazy high school student. He is completely oblivious to Ink's and Sumi's feelings for him and in the earlier episodes doesn't even notice them. He has problems with studying English which causes Ink to use her magical form to tutor him at night. He starts to grow closer to Ink but it is not known if he has deeper feelings for her than friendship (though they are seen holding hands at the end of episode 12 & he said he was interested in her in episode 3) and he is unaware that she is Pastel Ink. He likes to play video games, which he sometimes does instead of doing his homework. It was revealed that when Ink went back into the past it was she who got him addicted to video games. Ink ; : - The hero of Moetan. She lives next door to Nao and is infatuated with him. Even though she is 17 she is often mistaken as a grade-schooler, however she makes up for it with her high grades, especially in English. She meets Ah-kun who gives her the power to transform into the magical hero Pastel Ink; using a pink flip phone, her "magical girl transformation" uses ribbons to censor the "naughty bits". She transforms into a duck-like outfit with blue hair. Using this new power she helps the people of her city while also using it to tutor Nao in English. In episode 12 she has lost her magical abilities but still continues to tutor Nao under her own design of Pastel Ink and gets into the same college as he; she has not yet revealed to him that she is Pastel Ink. Ink's quirks are that she is very clumsy, often tripping over nothing, a trait she seems to have gotten from her mother; and becoming entranced to the point of drooling at the thought of being alone with Nao-kun. Ah ; : - A magician in the magical kingdom, usually in the form of a duck. He is a hopeless pervert with a lolicon fetish and often drools a waterfall when watching Ink change into Pastel Ink; his viewpoint isn't blocked by ribbons. It was revealed that he was framed by Alice as a peeping tom which got him banished to earth in the first place, this being because he couldn't fall in love with her as her breasts were too big. Arc usually acts as the comic relief. His real form is that of a young handsome man with waist long blond hair. Sumi ; : Sumi is also in love with Nao and becomes Ink's rival. She is 17 years old even though she looks like a grade-schooler. She is very rich and has a spoiled attitude because of that. Sumi also has a notable love of cats, to where she has practically everything in her room in a cat image, even her own nightgown is a large cat suit (with a scrotum). She and Ink where friends when they were younger but for unknown reasons they broke apart (probably because of jealousy since she is horrible at English), even though Ink still tries to be Sumi's friend. A few quirks of hers are that the end of the long strand of hair coming from the front of her head usually portrays what ever she is feeling (!,#, gloved finger pointing); and that she usually falls asleep while studying, which results in her getting hit in the head with a slipper by her maid Ruriko. By the end of the series it seems that her crush for Nao has all but faded and she has started to develop feelings for her magical partner Ka-kun (he has feelings for her as well) and has become good friends with Ink once again. Sumi changes into her magical form Tempera Sumi using a red flip phone, through the use of stars, putting her in a cat style outfit with her hair turned red. Ka ; : A magician in the magical kingdom, usually in the form of a cat. He is Sumi's partner. Even though he also has a lolicon fetish it is nowhere as severe as Arc's. He usually gets a nose bleed when Sumi changes. He originally blames Arc for his banishment, getting into many petty arguments with him, until it is revealed that it was all set up by Alice. At the end of the series he seems to have fallen in love with Sumi and his true form is that of a handsome man with short, spiky black hair. Alice ; : By day, she's a famous singing idol. By night, she's a magical girl just like Ink. Her partner is a rabbit who is seen shaking all the time. She transforms into a magical girl using a blue flip phone, changing through use of green glowing feathers, to hunt down Ah-kun for "sins" he has committed. She won't forgive Ah-kun and plans to destroy him, but now that Ink is protecting him, things might be difficult for her. It is revealed that Eternal Darkness, the true antagonist of the show, was sealed in her heart until it was broken when Arc cast her aside; having Arc and Ka-kun framed and banished so it would be easier to take over the Magical Kingdom. Alice was saved through the combined efforts of Sumi and Ink and her true form was revealed to be that of a beautiful woman with long green hair and an ample bust. Even though she dislikes Arc's perverted nature she is still in love with him. Na ;Na-kun: Alice's partner in the form of a stuffed rabbit, who wears a red top hat and constantly shakes. It is revealed in episode 10 that Na-kun is a young girl with the same body structure as Sumi and Ink, whom Arc drools over till being hit by Alice. Ruriko ; : Sumi's maid. A lovely young woman who always bears a calm smile, yet she is very strict when it comes to Sumi's studies, often hitting her upside the head with a slipper to wake her up. She has a keen eye, not being fooled when Sumi changes into her magical form. Yet even though she is hard on Sumi and not afraid to point out her master's faults, she acts like an older sister. She is very friendly to Ink and refers to Sumi as Ojousama. Mio ; : Nao's younger sister. She appears to have some kind of ability to predict the near future. She is an energetic girl and even though she pretends to be fooled, she can tell that Pastel Ink is Ink. Mio also likes the idea of Ink and her brother as a couple and secretly tries to set them up on dates. In episode 12 it is revealed she too is a Magical Girl named Magical Mio with Dandy as her partner; She transforms using an orange flip phone and changing with hearts, her hair turning blond and wearing a pink dog-like suit. Her powers are uncertain since Dandy defeated the enemy himself. Mio is more brutal to her partner's perverted actions than the other magical girls. Remi ; : Ink's classmate. She takes the stereotypical role in a magical girl series as the beautiful girlfriend to Ink. She has long hair and an ample bust. She adores Ink's little girl appearance and hugs her between her large breasts every time she does something cute. Rina ; : Ink's classmate. She takes the stereotypical role in a magic girl series as the tomboy to Ink. She is the more level headed of the group and enjoys sports. Rihoko ; : Ink's teacher. Ink's mother ; : Ink's mother. A very positive-minded young woman that is only a foot taller than her daughter. She is very clumsy, like her daughter. Dandy ; aka Da-kun: A man wearing a brown trench coat and hat who is seen running from the same police officer in almost every episode (almost like a Zenegata/Lupin relationship). It is never explained why the cop chases Dandy as he is never seen doing anything wrong, and he even helps out Ink every now and again. This has been happening for some time, as in a time travel he was being chased by the same officer, and the officer was seen crying when it appeared that he was unable to arrest Dandy. It is later revealed that he is the King of the Magical Kingdom, and Mio's partner. He turns into the form of a small dog while still wearing his hat, and has a lolicon fetish as well (drooling and having a nose bleed when Mio changes, a combination of Arc and Kaksu's reaction). Majimero ; : The transformation item used by Ink, Sumi, Mio and Alice in the forms of cell phones. Category:Characters